1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaning system, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a unique unit for effecting industrial floor vacuum cleaning.
2. General State of the Art
There is a great variety of industrial vacuum cleaning systems available. For outside, general street cleaning and cleaning of large areas such as parking lots, side walks and the like on a routine basis, dedicated mobile machines are used where vehicles are permanently fitted with a blower, rotating brush, motors and a variety of auxiliary equipment for raising and lowering the brushes and vacuum pickup head and to perform other auxiliary functions.
Where the cleaning function is only performed occasionally, or where a utility vehicle such as a pickup truck is used to perform a variety of tasks, separate units have been attached to the vehicle to perform a cleaning function. For example, trucks are seasonally adapted to perform a snow plowing function, road grading and the like. When a pickup truck is to be used for cleaning, a unit is attached to the front of the truck to perform such a function.
Thus, in the prior art, whether a vehicle is built or dedicated to perform a cleaning function, or a vehicle is temporarily fitted or modified to perform a cleaning function, when the vehicle is used, the primary function is cleaning.
In residential and commercial building floor cleaning, dedicated machines or machines built specifically for cleaning are used.